


A Trip Down The Wrong Hole*discontinued*

by demonwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Scars, So yeah, also i tend to not uppercase the first letter in sentances, character has a preset name because its easier for me to write that way, character is female, im bad at tags and writting, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonwriter/pseuds/demonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you figured a hike with the family on a mountain would be fine right? well it seems all that went down, literally. but it seems this undergound isnt like the normal one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaahhh, so this is just gonna really be the character going through the ruins, but the next chapter will have the skelebros!

It was the same nightmare again, every time it was always you in front of a mirror, but you would see no reflection of yourself, but what you saw was a child. the child's head would be down as they speak. "You don't belong in this world, you shouldnt be existing....you...need to DIE" and then the child would jump out of the mirror and you would wake up.

* * *

 

you bolted awake like usual, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat, you looked around the room looking at the familiar room, there was a knock at the door and you heard your sister's voice "Hey Emily! wake up! we gotta get going!" you sighed, she was as energetic like usual, you stood with a chuckle already forgetting about your nightmare "Alright alright, im up, no need to yell" you put on a turtle neck sweater and some shorts along with your favorite boots and joined everyone for breakfast before we left, you weren't much of a hiking person but your family was, which meant tons of hikes, it was good for exercise, it made you legs stronger so thats a good thing, today though your family was going up the rumored mountain. the one that says whoever goes up never comes back, but your family never beloved in stuff like that so you went anyway,

even as you hiked you kinda tuned out of the conversation, mostly focusing on your own thoughts. which consisted of mostly random stuff and ideas, though you heard something coming from behind some bushes, you stopped to see was the noise was but you just figured it was a squirrel, but when you turned back you realized, everyone was gone. you hurriedly looked around but it felt like you were really lost. like all the paths were gone, you called for help hoping at least your younger brother who tailed behind them a little would hear you "HELP! MOM! DAD! BRO! SIS!" you called but no one came, you started to run around looking for everyone but the more you ran the less sky you saw until....you tripped...

you fell down a hole, the air was whipping your skin with a harshness, you felt breathless as you were falling to your doom.....but you felt nothing, no pain, not even the feel of blood, you sat up looking around, it was a large cavern. and you seemed to have landed on flowers, you mumbled a apology even though you know they aren't alive, you stood up and dusted off the petals from your clothes, you started walking forward and saw....a cat? dog? thing? well whatever it is it had a smile, but it was somehow creepy, and it gave you the feeling of wanting to run "HOi! am TeMmie!" you here surprised by the loud voice "Yu are LOOST aren't U?" Tem's speech was...weird but tem was the only person she can trust at the moment, "WEL TeM WILL help YU HOOMAN!"

you felt like something was tugged from your body, and what you saw, was your soul. it was a pinkish purplish color. "OKAI! HOOMAN! Tem says That YU's Soul! IT Yu's Being! NOW! Yu Want LV RIght HOOMAN?" you tilted your head at this "Um...lv? you mean level right?" Tem laughed at this "No HOOMAN! LV Means LOVE! Yu Want LOVE Right HOOMAN?" you had no idea what love was but you assumed you should say yes, "WeL! HOOMAN! love Is ShAred Thoug WhiTe Pewllots!" suddenly it winked and a few white pellets came out "yU CAN mOve Yu SouL! So CaTcH Many!" you moved forward and touched one of the pellets and felt an extreme pain, "YU IDIOT IN DIS WORLD, ITS KWILL OR BE KWILLED!" It laughed as a bunch of pellets came out surrounding your soul, you only had one hp and had no idea what to do, you were pretty much expecting death but it never came,

when you opened your eyes temmie was hit by a fireball and a very big goat in a dress showed up "Don't be afraid, i am Asgore keeper of the ruins," well by now you've stop trusting whatever monsters are down here, you quickly turned and started walking away, "O-oh...the human hates me," he started tearing up, oh no your only weakness, tears, your brother used it on you all the time, and it worked, you tried so hard to resist but you turned back "I-i don't hate you," those few words seemed to make him perk up "G-great! follow me now child~" Child? you were 20, this guy must be much much older then you if your being called child,

you followed behind Asgore , still unsure if to trust him or not since temmie was well, not pleasant. "The ruins are filled with puzzles and monsters, you'll get accustom to them" he solved a puzzle and stopped at a dummy. "now in the ruins you will enter a fight, try and stall them until i reach you and solve the problem, now try talking to this dummy," she walked forward and poked it, you then were engaged in combat and saw options, you were so confused but you pressed *act. you saw options and one of them was talk, so you talked, it didnt respond but it made Asgore so happy, "Great! now my child, onto the puzzles" Puzzles. one of the things you aren't good at.

he didn't make the puzzles hard, they weren't really puzzles so it was a breeze, until they came up to spikes, who has an entire room of SPIKES! "Oh this puzzle seems to dangerous, take my hand for now" he smiled and held out his paw? hand? you thought about it before holding his hand, it was weirdly soft and warm, almost comforting like your mom, you were guided though the spikes, well at least now you know that some the spikes are fake, which made this room feel a tad more calm. you stop at a room and he lets go of your hand "Im sorry my child but you must walk to the end of this room alone," he then quickly ran off somewhere, walking to the end of a room? easy.

you walked forward like you were told, as you reached the end you could obviously see Asgore behind a pillar. its the only pillar here, and he's very big so it doesn't hide him well, you giggled and went behind the pillar and poked him "O-oh it seems ive been caught, i wanted you to walk to the end to test your independence" you didnt understand how it does but its best not to question it, "Now i must attend to some things, here. take this phone and don't leave the room" you were given a phone, and he left,

He may have said to stay here but you weren't. as soon as you left the room the phone rang ["Hello my child? i hope you are still in the room, its dangerous to do the puzzles alone,"] then the call was hung up "weird...whats so dangerous about puzzles" then you remember the spike room and shudder, but you kept going, half way though you were engaged in combat, by a frog? you checked your options in act....WHY WAS FLIRT ONE OF THEM? she didn't wanna hurt the frog. but flirting? really? well she had no choice "H-hey there, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" you felt so stupid right now but it somehow worked? you had no idea how that happened but its better just to rush,

you were called a few times by Asgore asking about a few things as you solves puzzles and reached a leafless tree, Asgore spotted yo and noticed how banged up you looked, on the way here you got in a few battles and got attacked. "Oh my. you were hurt pretty bad, here let me heal you." you felt a warm touch on your face, it was so protective and caring, it was one of the things that just made you miss mom more, "Now come along i have a surprise for you." he seemed really happy as you here brought to his house, you feared that maybe Asgore was gonna kill you! and eat you! you still followed inside anyway,

you smelled...pie? "Surprise! i made butterscotch cinnamon pie~ i was holding off on snail pie tonight to celebrate your new home~!" Home? was he....adopting you? oh man, you weren't planning to stay, you had to go, but...you didn't wanna break the poor guys heart, he brought you to your new room "oh do i smell something burning? i'll be back" and then left, you went into the room. the bed wasn't quite your size but you felt so drained that you flopped on the bed, you would break it to him later,

* * *

 

a few hours passed and you were tossing and turning in the bed, it was the same nightmare again, the child, the mirror, it was always the same but it always felt so real, you awoke in your sleep and looked around, you then remembered this isn't your home, its a goatman's home, you stood up and walked out to see him reading "Oh your awake! i have so much planed for you, a curriculum a-" "how do it go home?" you cut him off promptly, you really wanted to leave "H-home? b-but this is your home" you could feel his sadness "how do i leave, i want to go home" he stood "I have something to do" he then left the room.

you followed him all the way to the door, you were told that he was gonna destroy it "W-what! no!" you protested. you felt yourself engaged with a fight with Asgore "Fight or go back upstairs," you felt a chill down your spine, you looked though your options and saw a spare button, you pressed it but nothing happened, fireballs was rained down on you, you did your best to move out of the way but was hit lots of times, pressing spare lots of times, your hp was at 2 and the fire stopped hitting you, you were getting thought to him "Please! i just wanna go home!" tears started forming "I never wanted to fall down here..i just wanna see lil bro, big sis, mom, dad." you started to sob, your tears and cries seem to have gotten through to him "Your right, i have no right to keep you here, you may leave but....just never come back" he picked you up to your feet and gave you a big hug, before leaving. 

you rubbed your tears away silently thanking Asgore as you opened the door, the chill of the cold air hit your skin, you were lucky you decided to wear your sweater. but your legs weren't protected, you were weak, had low heath, and was starving on top of that, you just passed out into the snow not noticing the sound of crunching snow getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! there's not enough US!sansxReader fanfics


	2. the excitable blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally meet the skelebrothers, though you didnt expect to meet them while on the verge of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next chapter! i hope you enjoy!

you were barely awake, you don't remember what happened but when your kinda opened your eyes all you saw was orange, you heard two people talking but you weren't listening much, and was probably gonna pass out again, you tried listening to who was talking "PAPPYRUS! IS THE HUMAN GONNA BE OKAY?" you heard a more loud and energetic voice to your right, "Yeah, they're probably just weak from hunger you somthin" and another more deeper voice from who was carrying you,

"THEN I'LL MAKE MY SPECIAL TACOS! THAT'LL MAKE THE HUMAN FEEL BETTER!" you heard the guy carrying you, papyrus right? was chuckling "you go do that," "I WILL!" you heard the more excited one run off, "hey, kid. don't worry, we'll get you patched up" it was like he knew you were awake, you closed your eyes feeling tired and drifted off to sleep again,

* * *

 

the mirror...every time it was that dang mirror. you wished you could just turn and run but, you eyes no matter how hard you tried you couldn't look away. the same kid, the same words, you figured you would be used to it by now but for some reason it was different this time, you heard another voice, one you heard before. it was yelling out to you "HUMAN!" you heard it echo though out the darkness, you turned around and tried to run towards the voice as it called to you

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" as you tried to run something grabbed and wrapped around you "I̢̬͓̣᷀ͭͅ W̭̟͍᷈̂᷀͡O̵̼͖̐̍᷇̌Ň̜͙͔͓͑̋'̣̦̇̓̅̓͠T̢̺᷊̟̳᷃ͧ L̨ͮͮͬ̈̎͜E̸̻͊ͭ̂̐̑T̶̲͎ͧ̈̄͡ Ÿ̥̺̘̜́̌̂O̷̫̣͉͒̚͜U̗̦̫͚᷂̪᷉ G᷿᷂̰᷿ͭ̿̑E̫̖͌̍ͥ͜͠T̶̰͍̺᷁͆ͩ A̸̶̩᷊͈᷄͐W̲̞̣᷃᷅᷆ͅA̷̹᷄̓᷈̐̒Y̴͎͛͗ͧ̚͞,᷿͔̪̑᷃̿̚ Y̥᷈͂͂͘̕ͅO̩̤̥̾̈̂᷆U̴᷿͖̰̹᷁͑ C̢ͪ̽ͮ͗̑͠A͔̼ͩͥͥ̽͘N̶̢͈̠ͧ͐̿'̭͍̽᷇͢͡͡T̖̹͕͊͊͋́ E̞̜̮͌͗͟͏S͓̰͎ͭ͛ͭ͢C̛̯͖᷁̈́͐᷈A̵̜͓ͨͨ᷇̂P̭ͨ́̽̽͜ͅE̶̪͕ͥ̂̏͢ F̧̲͖̞ͤ᷾̏A̩͍͌ͦ͌̄͜T̳̖̈́̀̇͏͏E̤̫̰᷀̐᷄̕!̨᷁̽ͮͨͯ̚!͚̖̾ͦ̏ͧ͘!̡͔̣̱ͭ̽̇" you then bolted awake hitting someone's forehead as you sat up "OW! HUMAN THAT HURT!" you rubbed your forehead in pain too

"S-sorry" you looked over to who you bumped foreheads with, what you weren't expecting is that the person you bumped was a skeleton, "....." you just stared silently, everything's been so weird. first a weird cat dog things tries to kill you, and then a goat man tries to adopt you, and now she's headbutting a skeleton, yup really weird. "MWEHEHE! I SEE YOU ARE ENTRAPPED BY MY GREATNESS~ WORRY NOT HUMAN I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! WILL BE SURE TO NOT DISAPPOINT~" 

his cape seemed to be blowing, even though there was no wind, you looked around realizing your on a couch, and a lumpy one at that, you assumed this was sans's house "U-um where am i?" He seemed to have snapped out of his posing to answer your question "WHY YOU ARE IN SNOWDIN! HOME OF THE SOON TO BE FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN," you found it kinda cute that he was so enthusiastic. "THOUGH YOU ARE WEAK RIGHT NOW! YOU MUST REST AND HEAL, YOU ARE HURT AND HUNGRY RIGHT?" 

and as if on cue your stomach growled, "LUCKILY FOR YOU I MADE MY SPECIAL TACOS!" tacos? you loved tacos. even if you haven't had some in a long while, this got you kinda excited, making you forget that these are monsters that would turn on you and kill you at any moment. sans got up quickly and ran off to re-heat the tacos, you figured this would be a good time to escape or so since, you have no reason to stay, you stood up realizing how weak and hungry you are, you fell to the ground with a loud thud

"HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! I HEARD A THUD!" sans ran back with a plate full of tacos. he set them down as he helped you back on the couch "YOU SHOULD NOT GET UP UNTIL YOUR BETTER! NOW ENJOY MY TACOS~" he put the tacos on your lap watching with large excited eyes, they were the most beautiful blue color you've ever seen, like you could get lost in them, you felt a little embarrassed for staring and took a bite, the tacos...weren't bad but it had a strange taste? there was no words to describe the taste of these tacos.

"SO? HOW GOOD ARE THEY??" he said with the most adorable face you could imagine, it was hard to say that they tasted weird. "its yummy! i love them," you could hear him gasp a bit as his smile somehow got wider "MWEHEHE~! I'M GLAD! OH WHAT AM I SAYING~ NO ONE CAN RESIST MY TACOS!" he seemed so happy that you liked them, its like looking at a child in a toy store that could get any toy they wanted. 

you heard the door open and you recognized that orange sweater "Oh your the guy who was carrying me!" you exclaimed forgetting that yelling like that might be rude, he just shrugged "Yup, though my bro was the one who found you," "YES! YOU WERE LYING COLD IN THE SNOW AND YOUR SKIN WAS STARTING TO TURN BLUE, SO I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO WARM YOU UP!" That's right, you remember you passed out in the snow after leaving Asgore, 

you ate more of the taco noticing that you somehow felt a little better? "HUMAN! HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?" he asked with a little worry in his voice, since he did find you freezing in the snow "um better? i still feel weak and probably need rest" sans then put his hands on your shoulder "THEN YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE BEST ROOM IN THE HOUSE! YOU MAYBE A HUMAN BUT A GUEST IS STILL A GUEST!" you were then lifted up bridal style by him, you blushed and quickly wrapped your arms wound his neck so you won't fall.

He carried you up the stairs to one of two doors. he opened it and put you down on a police car bed "MWEHEHE! I SEE YOU ARE INTERESTED THAT MY BED IS A COP CAR! I HOPE TO ONE DAY WHEN WE GET TO THE SURFACE RIDE DOWN THE ROAD IN A COP CAR~" he laughed with a big smile, it was kind of him to bring you to a bedroom but if this was his bed then where will he sleep? "U-um, im totally fine sleeping on the couch" and you were, it wasn't too bad, it was at least sleepable

"NONSENSE! YOU MAY STAY ON MY BED UNTIL YOUR ALL BETTER! MWEHEHE!" he gave you no more time to protest as he ran out of the room, making sure to turn off the lights and tell you goodnight, you sighed and figured there was no way your leaving until your fully better, but you reminded yourself to stay on your guard, who knows what evil plots they have cooked up. but then you remember sans'es face when he was happy you liked his taco, you chuckled to yourself and went to sleep, you were sleeping a lot lately. maybe you'll actually get a goodnight's rest, hopefully.

* * *

 

though you can never seem to get a goodnight's sleep can you? it was the mirror again, but the child looked more angry this time, they are usually smiling but they had a frown. "do you think this is a game? do you think you can escape me?" you heard a low chuckle come from them, "S̾͒͛Ȋ̭᷾N͒͏ͦÇ̟̿E̼̓᷃ W̲̖ͫH᷂̾̽E̵͜͝N̄͊͗ W̱᷁̊E̵̎̇R̗̰͈E̼ͧ̕ Y̡͗͞O̰̤͢Ṷ́̈ T̰᷂᷈Ḥ̈́͑E̼̾᷇-ͥ̔̌" they were interrupted by sans'es voice calling to them "HUMAN~ ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" you heard the child click their tongue, "just know you can't escape~"

you woke up for once not bolting up in your sleep "HUMAN GOOD! HOW ARE YOU FEELING? CAN YOU STAND OR DO YOU NEED THE MAGNIFICENT SANS TO HELP YOU?" you were feeling better, a goodnight's rest and some food did do the trick "I-i think im good," you stood up, almost falling over but regained your balance, he smiled and pat you on the back, you didn't notice until not but he was totally taller then you, not as tall as papyrus but still kinda tall.

"GREAT HUMAN! WE HAVE A FULL DAY PLANNED, LETS GET BREAKFAST AND GO DO PUZZLES!" god does everything have puzzles here? "Greaaaat~" you hoped he didn't hear the patronizing tone in your voice, luckily he didn't, he lead you down stairs and to the couch, "STAY HERE WHILE I MAKE BREAKFAST!" he ran off with a skip in his step as you sat down next to papyrus. there was an awkward silence, you had nothing to say and papyrus said nothing for awhile, until he spoke up "So whats a human doing down here? we don't really see them often." you thought about it, it wasn't something that was a secret anyway

"I tripped and fell down a hole after getting lost," you could hear him laugh a bit "Kid, your pretty clumsy aren't you?" and there goes that word kid again, you were freaking 20. not 7, you would correct him but you figured it would be useless. sans soon came out with a kiss the cool apron and two plates of pancakes "Eat up!" he put one down and you stared down at it, How can you eat this without a fork and knife "U-um im not super hungry ahahaha" you laughed nervously hoping this won't hurt sans feelings or something,

he was silent for a bit before taking the plate with a big smile "OKAY! YOU'LL BE HUNGRY AFTER PUZZLES!" he put it in a container and put it in the fridge getting ready to go, "H-hes an energetic one~" it was almost like dealing with your brother again, "yeah, he's tryin really hard to be in the royal guard, so he can be famous," royal guards? but there haven't been queens and kings for a long time, well if you don't count England.

sans quickly ran over and lifted his brother from the couch putting him on his shoulders "COME ON LAZYBONES! THERE ARE PUZZLES TO BE DONE!" he ran out the door. luckily not hitting papyrus's head on the way out, sans was so all over the place it made your forget your goal. but maybe...thats okay for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow~ i hope you'll like it! since i don't write often


	3. Puzzles tacos and a dash of romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks like puzzles as far as the eye can see, but do you really think they are bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long, stuff came up but here's the chapter!

you totally weren't one for puzzles, well mostly because you sucked at them. but you couldn't resist that adorable face of his, his sparkly eyes, his adorable face, his- WAIT what were you thinking! he's a skeleton! and your not here for romance! your here to go home. but a little fun wouldn't hurt, you sat on the snow waiting with papyrus for sans to finish his puzzle before reveling it to us. it wasnt an awkward silence, it was comfortable but it felt weird just sitting here.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"what do you think of my bro? pretty cool right?" he turned to you while asking, you were thinking for a bit, cool? maybe, cute? absolutely "i guess...he's more cute" you could hear papyrus chuckle

"Yeah my bro's pretty cute," you both laughed a bit as sans ran over with a huge smile like always, "IVE FINISHED THE PUZZLE! BEHOLD!" he moved to the side to show. a chess puzzle? "YOU MUST GET CHECK MATE IN 4 MOVES!" that...was actually pretty simple, your sister taught you how to win chess in 4 moves, so this was convent, you walked over picking up a pawn rock and moving it, watching as sans moved one too, but after that you were stumped "....dang what was the next move?"

you spent awhile playing over and over again trying to win until you did "YES!" you hopped happily "GOOD JOB HUMAN! NOW ONTO THE NEXT ONE!"

"next one?" you groaned as you followed behind wishing this day would just end already,

* * *

 after hours, and i mean hooooouuuurrrrs of puzzles he finally ran out "DARN, AND I WAS SURE YOU COULDN'T PASS THIS ONE!" he had a big smile on his face though, seemingly happy that you finished them all. i mean you could have just told him that your tired and didn't wanna play anymore, but that excited face of his made it so hard to say no, "NOW HUMAN! AFTER A GOOD FEW HOURS OF PUZZLES. I SHALL MAKE MY VICTORY TACOS!" your really gotta stop stalling yourself with these skeleton, but both him and his brother obviously say otherwise,

you saw papyrus walk up to sans and pat his head "why don't you go on ahead and make them while we clean up these puzzles?" sans had a shocked look on his face "YOU? CLEAN? HOW WONDERFUL! I'LL MAKE THE TACO'S EXTRA SPECIAL THEN!" you saw him run off to go make those tacos, so you and paps. well actually just you because papyrus was sleeping, cleaned up all of the puzzles, it took a long while since there was so many, and you got no help.

"you finished?"

"yup. no thanks to you though"

"hey i did work, i kept watch just in case" you rolled your eyes at that, keep watch for what? a cat? yeah right, paps walked up to you with his usual smug grin "Come on. lets head back. i know a shortcut" he started walking ahead not waiting for you, "shortcut?" you just followed behind, and as you two passed though some trees we were back in snowdin in front of the house "Well im off to muffet's, see ya" he just lazily waves and walks off, 

you head inside only to see something really cute, it was sans asleep on the couch, he had a apron on too with taco beef stains on it, and there was a plate near him with a note 'HUMAN, IF YOUR READING THIS I AM ASLEEP. BUT I LEFT YOU TACOS SO BE SURE TO EAT THEM ALL, - THE MAGNIFICENT SANS' you chuckled lightly at this and put the note down crouching next to him and staring at his face. it was so cute, but weirdly kinda handsome at the same time, you stared at him for awhile listening to his calm breathing, though how can skeletons breath without lungs? you chose never to ask that question,

as you stared you kinda moved forward a bit, inching closer until you kissed his forehead, you then immediately realize what you were doing and backed away embarrassed, that seemed to have woken up sans though "HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! YOUR FACE IS RED!" you nodded quickly getting up and running out of the house to plop your red hot cheeks in the snow, it felt quite good though,

* * *

sans watched with confusion as she ran out the door, "I HOPE THE HUMAN'S ALRIGHT," he rubbed his forehead remembering a warm feeling there while he was asleep "STRANGE, MUST JUST BE MY IMAGINATION," he just shrugged and started eating the tacos not wanting it to go to waste.

* * *

 you slapped your really cold cheeks as they finally stopped being red "okay just forget that ever happened, you did not kiss him on the forehead"

"KISS WHO ON THE FOREHEAD?" you yelped as you heard sans from behind you, how did you not hear the door open? he was eating some of the tacos while asking "n-no one. im just....reciting words form a tv show!" that instantly caught his attention "WAS IT ONE OF NAPSTATONS SHOWS?" napstaton? you never heard of them

"u-um who is that?"

"NAPSTATON IS THE MOST FAMOUS DJ IN THE UNDERGROUND! I HAVE ALL HIS MIX TAPES AND CDS!" well now you know that sans is a huge fangirl er boy for napstaton,so now your stuck sitting on the cold cold snow listening to him fanboy over napstaton, "OH I FORGOT, HUMANS GET COLD! COME INSIDE QUICKLY" well at least now your legs won't freeze, but even when you went inside and he got you a blanket he still kept rambling about napstaton, it got kinda boring that you were falling asleep, you tried your hardest to not pass out but too late, you fell asleep right there,

sans stopped and picked you up putting you in his cop car bed and tucking you in telling you goodnight before leaving,


	4. over protective little brother, and the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you might be staying a little too long, it seems Pappy is becoming a little more protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! ive been busy with stuff plus im gonna write another story and post it soon, but i'll try and get to more chapters as soon as i can

you told yourself, 'i'll only stay for a day or two' its been two weeks and you still haven't left. sans is even so used to you being there that he forgets your a human, its been fun hanging with sans, though his puzzles are still way too hard, you could even say that you and sans were friends, though he doesn't even know your name, neither does paps. so maybe not friend, but almost friend. 

it also seems papyrus has been hanging around more, he's usually at muffets parlor all day and comes back just in time for dinner, but lately he's been sticking around, and keeping a close eye on you,

"hey kid"

"yeah? whats up?"

"whats your name?" wow, its been two weeks and he just now wants to know your name, good job papyrus, good job, "Its Emily,"

"Emily huh?....." its like he was thinking about something before standing up "Emily. lets go to muffets, don't worry i know a shortcut" you would have just said that we can just walk not that far away to go to muffets, but i guess if he wants to. you followed him though the door and suddenly you were in the parlor, you both walked up to the counter and took a seat. "go ahead and order what you what, its on me. she might as well accept, though all this place sells is sweets. and pasta sauce?" you just picked a spider donut,

you saw the owner muffet skate over with the plates "enjoy dearies~" she also whispered something to pap but he just shrugged it off, the donut was....surprisingly good, even if it was kinda gooey, you heard pap start to speak "ki- Emily....ive seen you spend time with my brother and all, and i think thats great but..." suddenly you saw his eye glow orange, you felt your sins crawling up your back, "if you ever, hurt my brother, im gonna give you a bad time, got it?" 

you gulped down the donut in your mouth and nodded, "y-yes..." you were shaking, he was actually so scary that you almost started crying, suddenly the door opened and you saw sans "PAP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH THE HU-" he stopped in his tracks when he saw you about to cry "PAP! DID YOU MAKE THE HUMAN CRY?" he just shrugged "sorry, i went a little too far with a joke"

"SANS! YOU MUST BE CAREFUL, HUMANS ARE SENSITIVE TO JOKES. WE DON'T WANNA MAKE THEM CRY, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE HUMANS...." he seemed to have realized his mistake, he has been helping the human this entire time when he should have captured you. "HUMAN! MEET ME LATER!" he seems to have run out,

"you should go after him," you just nodded and stood up following the path. the fog got so thick that you really just couldn't see, "HUMAN...." you vaguely see sans, but not well "I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET SOMEONE WHO SHARES THE SAME LOVE FOR TACOS WITH ME. MAYBE. WE CAN......" he turned away "WAIT NO! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND," he turned back to you "I MUST CAPTURE YOU!" you saw your soul and knew you hat to fight. your hand hovered over fight being super hesitant, 

you just couldn't do it, you couldn't hurt him, not even hurt him low enough to spare like you did with others, you pressed spare since you just couldn't muster enough intent to hurt him. plus what papyrus said still scared you. "YOU WON'T FIGHT ME? WELL THEN, THAT WON'T STOP ME!" the one cool thing is it was easy to doge his attacks when you can just fly past them, it was even better when you learned that with blue attacks you just gotta stay still. you figured this would be easy like when you ran into doggo, but suddenly your soul turned blue and you were slammed to the ground by an invisible source, and to make it worse a bone hit you straight in the face

"MWEHEHE! YOUR BLUE NOW~!" you tried to fly again like usual but you could only do high jumps like on the moon, well you were screwed, you decided to *act......are you kidding? the only ones here was *flirt and *insult. you didn't wanna insult the poor guy so time to feel like a idiot again. "a-are you from Tennessee? because your the only 10 i see~" way to go, your being a total idiot. though it seemed to have made him blush "F-FLIRTING? W-WE CAN DATE LATER! AFTER YOUR CAPTURED" wait dating? YOU ONLY KNOWN THIS GUY FOR TWO WEEKS. YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST INSULTED, ABORT ABORT, 

after awhile of dodging his attacks and almost dying a few times he finally spared you. you fell to your knees totally exhausted "HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY? I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO ROUGH WITH YOU I'M SORRY!" tears were about to fall from his eyes, you laughed a bit and pat his head, "im fine. you weren't too rough, im just a little scuffed up and tired, im just....gonna sleep.." she leaned her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.

sans was shocked a bit before lifting you up, with a little trouble of course, he looked down to your face and sighed "oh man, how am i gonna explain you to alphys..." he says quietly as to not wake you, he sets off back home, he was gonna be sure your back to your feet soon,

* * *

 

Something was off, you were expecting the usual mirror and kid talk but, no one was there. it was like the kid just left. you wanted to call out to someone, anyone, but your voice always seemed to be gone, at least you could move now. you were walking around and saw a trail of glass, well thats what you thought as you followed it, you didnt notice that those shards, was mirror shards, as you followed the trail to a hole you picked up one of the pieces. it was about as big as your hand, you stared deeply into the mirror shard only seeing yourself,

until it changed to the kid. "your ruining the plan emily!" you dropped the piece and the child came out of the shard, "oh well. i guess i'll let you have your fun" you heard the child sigh before laughing, "i̔'᷈l̝lͩ b̟e̙ s̑u̅ŕeͫ t᷅ò h̎a͑vͭe͚ l͐oͮtͩsͭ o͢f̾ f͂u͂n̗ s͠o̗o͍n͓ e̐m͉i͑l᷉y̗~̌" the waved a hand at you and you are almost impaled before waking up. that was by far the scariest dreams yet, you sighed and looked over seeing sans curled up next to the bed, 

"sans time to wake up." you poked him and he woke up "HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?" you nodded with a smile "OKAY. NOW WE SHALL HAVE OUR DATE NOW!" oh right.....WAIT DATE?!?!?! You never EVER agreed to that! looks like your stuck on a date with him!


	5. a date with the Magnificent sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a unexpected date with sans seems innocent enough, though your not to sure this is even considered 'a date'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god im so slow with these chapters. i hope you like it, even though this fanfic is probably bad, :P also if you wanna know what the reader looks like go to this link, i put the drawing on my tumblr~ http://perseverance-and-justice.tumblr.com/post/142624705434/okay-but-before-i-sleep-i-promise-i-will-but-like

so you were gonna go on a date with sans, you had no experience with dating, or anything like that since you've never had a boyfriend, or even had anything close to one. so you figure this would be a nice, new experience...even if you didn't want it, "OKAY HUMAN, I WILL TAKE YOU TO MY FAVORITE SPOT!" so here you are following him down snowdin, but he takes a u-turn? and he leads you back to his house "MY HOME!" he walks inside and you follow, "OKAY HUMAN, DATING, START!!" you felt your soul come out, and you figured you were starting a fight, but the stuff was different,

"OKAY HUMAN...IVE NEVER ACTUALLY DONE THIS BEFORE." well at least you weren't the only one, "BUT DON'T WORRY. I SNAGGED A DATING MANUAL," he opens it up and starts reading "THE MANUAL SAYS THAT YOU MUST PRESS C TO ACCESS THE DATE STATS" press c? this isn't a video game so you just air write the letter c and it somehow works. "WOW, HOW INFORMATIVE. STEP TWO, ASK THEM ON A DATE. AHEM. HUMAN! I ACCEPT THAT YOU ASK ME ON A DATE." this was really weird to you now.

"STEP THREE, WEAR NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE....." he falls silent and your confused on whats wrong "HUMAN!" his sudden yell startles you. "YOU ARE WEARING CLOTHES, AND MUCH EARLIER YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHES, WAS THIS YOUR PLAN TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!?" 

you are now very confused "what? i have no idea what your talking about, of course i wear clothes, and these aren't even nice clothes. this is my hiking clothes," sans seems to ignore what you said "MWEHEHE! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH DATE CLOTHES" he ran off into his closet and quickly changed into a new outfit, "WHAT DO YOU THINK HUMAN?" you couldn't say he was handsome, it just....wasnt a word to describe him with,

"you look very cute" he shakes like a video game character being hit, and a bar next to him fills up half way "OH NO! A GENUINE COMPLEMENT!" he then looks up at you with a big smile "MWEHEHE, HUMAN! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? I WILL NEVER BEEN BESTED AT DATING, AND I NEVER WILL! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE TRUE POWER OF THIS OUTFIT, AND THEREFOR THIS DATE WILL NOT ESCALATE ANY FURTHER UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET!" well at least you were allowed movement. you walked over to him and poked his shoes "NICE TRY. BUT ITS NOT THERE~" you looked again and noticed something sticking out of his hat, it was a ribbon. 

you grabbed the hat and took it off him seeing a box, "OPEN IT UP HUMAN!" you pulled the ribbon and inside you saw.....tacos. his eyes was pretty much urging you to take a bite, so you did. the taste was so indescribable that you just reflexively scrunch up your face. "SUCH A COMPLEX LOOK, YOU MUST LOVE MY TACO!" then suddenly the bar goes up and past the wall of the bar. then everything goes dark before your eyes,

you can't see sans. and you have no idea whats going on "HUMAN...." you look around but can't find the source of the voice "ITS CLEAR NOW.....YOUR MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME" say what now? you don't like him that way at all. "EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. HAS ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE." you seriously needed to find him now and shake this crazy thought out of his head "HUMAN...I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO. ITS TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS," oh no oh no. he's gonna confess! your gonna have to reject him!

"ITS TIME THAT I TOLD YOU....THAT I SANS...." you were suddenly able to see him again "I....UM...BOY IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME?" you prepared yourself for the confession "OH BOY....HUMAN, I...I DON'T LIKE YOU IN THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. I TRIED I REALLY DID, I THOUGHT THAT SINCE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME THAT WE MUST GO ON A DATE, DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I WILL STILL BE YOUR COOL FRIEND AND HELP YOU GE-" you walked over and put a hand on his shoulder "sans. im not in love with you. i was never in love with you, you just put that thought into your head." you smiled and pat his head,

"now i'll be downstairs. you can change out of your date clothes and we can watch tv." you left the room thinking you handled that pretty well, sans on the other hand was silent, he felt a slight pain in his chest, he felt that even while saying that he didn't like you, but being rejected while rejecting someone stung a bit, and he didn't know why, he just gripped a bit of his shirt, over his soul with a little sigh before changing clothes and putting a smile on his face,

* * *

 you were sitting on the couch waiting for sans while watching napstaton, you never understood his shows, there was always a dumb twist, and there's always music which was a genera you didn't like, pop music and mixes weren't really your thing, your more of a alternative music person, wait why are you thinking about music? this show is so ridiculous that your thoughts are even starting to be ridiculous,

sans walked down the stairs sitting next to you, he seemed...off. it was like something was on his mind but you figured it was just your imagination "OH HUMAN, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, ALPHYS IS COMING OVER LATER FOR A COOKING LESSON" so you were gonna see the person teaching him how to cook? sounds good to you "so whats this Alphys like?" he thinks a bit before speaking "SHE'S HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND WANTS TO DESTROY HUMANS" welp. that just made you never ever, want to meet her.

"DON'T WORRY. I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL PROTECT YOU HUMAN!" he says proudly "emily." he stares confused at you "my name. its Emily, you always call me human so i thought you should learn my name."

"EMILY HUH?....NOT AS GREAT OF A NAME AS SANS BUT! IT IS STILL A ALMOST AS GREAT NAME!" one of the things that really makes him cute, is how everything is great, you really doubt anything can ruin his mood, "heheh! that face is adorable~" Sans blushed and pouted at that "NO! NOT CUTE! I AM MAGNIFICENT!" 

"Nope. sorry but your cute, even more so when you get those star eyes when your excited." he's now groaning, like when paps tells a bad joke, you both then heard loud knocking on the door "Hey Dork! Open up before i chop the door down!" you both looked to each other with worried looks, when he said later. you thought you had time to plan out how your gonna hide from her, well i guess you just gotta wing it for now and hope you don't die.

 


	6. Alphy's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys has come to visit and your freaking out! you don't know what to do and you might get caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for not updating! im gonna try and get the next chapter out within this week! if you all ever have questions about the fanfic or something my tumblr sideblog is www.the-randomdemon.tumblr.com and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

you both looked at the door....and freaking out "oh my god, oh my god, where do i hide!" you couldn't keep your calm and you were running around "HUMAN! THIS WAY!" he grabbed your wrist and tugged you into the kitchen shoving you into the closet under the sink "he quiet now human, we don't want Alphys to catch you" he said gently and quietly trying to calm you down, you just nodded fearing for your life. but felt a little better when he said you just had to stay here.

he closed the door and walked out to meet Alphys, you heard loud shouting which is pretty much how sans normally talks. you heard them walk into the kitchen,your heart started to race and you were sweating,

"A-ALPHYS! MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T DO COOKING AT MY HOME, WE CAN GO TO YOURS!" you heard loud laughter "No way dork! my house burned down from last time!" were you gonna burn alive in this kitchen! "now your getting better at tacos, but you can do even better!" sans was worried that Alphys was gonna find you, but she knows he only keeps bones behind that door, "Y-YEAH! LETS MAKE EVEN BETTER TACOS!" he really wanted this over with and her out quickly, no matter how much he loves cooking,

"hmm....hey dork! where's the seasoning?" she starts looking around before walking over and putting a hand on the doorknob of your hiding spot "did you hide it here again?" He ran over and tried pulling her away "NOPE NOTHINGS THERE! NOTHING AT ALL!" she squinted her eyes suspicious now "nothing huh?...then you won't mind me opening it!" she swung open the door and saw you sitting on a pile of bones in there "uh....hi?"

she stared at you for a bit before summoning a Axe "HUMAN!" she lifted it ready to strike when sans used the bones in the closet to make a cage wall between them, "A-ALPHYS! YOU SHOULDN'T KILL THE HUMAN!" she turned to him with a glare "and why not? WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL THIS HUMAN RIGHT HERE! THAT THING IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING US STUCK HERE!" she looked furious, "U-UHHHH...B-BECAUSE....BECAUSE THE HUMAN IS MY FRIEND!"

she looked more pissed then before "your gonna betray monster kind to protect this human! sans think about this!" she gripped her Axe tighter "ALPHYS CALM DOWN! I'M NOT BETRAYING MONSTERS, CAN'T WE JUST BREAK THE BARRIER WITH THE SOULS WE ALREADY HAVE? NO MORE HUMANS NEED TO BE HURT" she pushed him down and summoned Axes to hold him down "i won't let you get in my way sans!" she turned to the bone wall and chopped though it,

you felt your soul tugged out, you stared in fear as Alphys was ready to kill you "oh god, oh god!" couldn't you just not do anything? no wait, then you would starve eventually, you could try and fight her but you just couldn't, even if she was trying to murder you, you tired sparing her and she laughed "Sparing me? biggest mistake you'll ever make!" she summoned Axes and threw it at you, you had a hard time dodging without getting cut,

"fight back if you wanna live human!" you didn't wanna fight, it felt wrong, no it WAS wrong! you quickly checked the act and saw a 'reason with' so you decided to try "Please! this isn't right! killing is wrong! can't we just stop this!" it seems she ignored you and kept fighting, you were weak now and you fell you your knees, Alphys towered over you raising a Axe, you prepared your head to be cut off....but it never happened, you looked up and saw her shivering a lot,

you looked over to where sans was held down and he was gone, he went and opened all the windows, and the door letting all the cold air in, she dropped her Axe and it disappeared as she fell over shivering. sans walked over putting a hand to your shoulder "HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY!? ALPHYS DIDN'T HURT YOU MUCH RIGHT?!" she chuckled at how concerned he was about you. "im alright. but what about her?" you looked down to her worried "DON'T WORRY, SHE'LL AWAKEN WHEN SHE IS WARMED UP,"

he was still worried about you and was about to offer to get something to heal you when you stood up, you grabbed some blankets and shut the windows and door putting the blankets on her to warm her "H-HUMAN...ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?" you knew this was gonna be terrible, you were gonna so die, but you couldn't let her freeze, you sat down next to her waiting "im sure, i might get attacked but how can i leave her all cold and on the floor,"

you smiled at him and he looked down worried but sighed and sat next to you "VERY WELL HUMAN. I SHALL WAIT WITH YOU" he said reassuringly, "AND I SHALL PROTECT YOU IF SHE TRIES TO ATTACK YOU AS WELL!" you felt a bit safer hearing him tell that to you,

* * *

after quite awhile she woke up sitting up seemingly not noticing you "hey dork! did you put these blankets on me?" Sans was sweating so much "N-NO ALPHYS. IT WAS MY FRIEND EMILY" he points to you and she squints her eyes "think being nice to me will stop me from killing you?! well think again!" she stood up and walked out the door. "SO....I THINK THAT WENT WELL" if by well he means not dying? then yeah, it totally went well, you just hope that you don't EVER have to deal with her again, you would rather get hypothermia then deal with her killing you, at least then it just feels like a deep sleep and not death,

"I THINK AFTER WE HEAL YOU UP AND CLEAN UP, WE SHOULD HEAD TO HER HOUSE TO MAKE YOU TWO FRIENDS!" you two? friends? okay thats one thing thats never gonna happen, you turned to tell him that but he seemed so excited to make you two friends, how can you crush his little dreams with a face like that? "yeeaaaahhhh suuurrreee~" you tried not to sound sarcastic, and hoped he didn't notice, luckily he didn't.

 you were forced to sit on the couch as he looked around for something to heal you with, you didn't understand monster food but it somehow made you feel better, he soon returned with a piece of candy "HERE! EAT THIS! ITS MONSTER CANDY, IT DOESN'T HEAL MUCH BUT ITS ENOUGH TO AT LEAST KEEP YOU FROM LIFE THREATENING DANGER" you took the candy and popped it in your mouth, it tasted like a mix of cherry and green apple, 

"pretty tasty, but why do i feel kinda sleepy?" he pats your head "WELL I PUT IN MEDICINE TO HELP WITH PAIN, IT SAID IT'LL MAKE YOU SLEEPY SO REST UP HUMAN!" he grabbed a blanket from the floor and put it on you making you lay down, "when you wake up we'll go see Alphys~" he said more quietly, you just slowly nodded before the medicine made you fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i figured that since Undyne is weak to heat, the opposite of hot is cold, so i thought this would be good, *Shrug* also sorry if this chapter is shorter then the others, i had to write this chapter during the night, ^-^;


	7. Sugar, Spice, AND YOUR POSSIBLE DOOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and sans go to Alphy's house, you regret not trying to convince him to just let you stay home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! im sorry, i know i said i would get this chapter out the last two weeks, but i was busy with drawing and rps. but here's the chapter! also if any of you have any questions be sure to ask me on my blog  
> www.therandomdemon.tumblr.com

weird, another dreamless night, it became way too weird. well okay weird is not the word for it since this entire place is weird. you woke out to see sans no where in sight, you did her sounds coming from the kitchen, you stood up and walked over to see what he's doing, he was digging in the bone closet looking for something "Hey sans, whatcha looking for?" you walked over and leaned on the counter, he looked over after picking out a bone with his usual big smile,

"I HAVE GOTTEN A BONE AS A GIFT FOR ALPHYS, SHE LIKES BONES!" okay? thats weird but to each their own, he then gives it to you "HOLD INTO THAT, SO SHE'LL THINK THE GIFT IS FROM YOU!" you stared at the bone and somehow stuffed the entire thing in your pocket, wait how did you do that? you dug in your pocket and felt the bone, weird but best not to question it, "so we really are doing this?" "YES HUMAN!" you groaned a bit but you had to go

"so how far away is she?" you might as well know so you can prepare your will "PRETTY FAR, SHE'S IN WATERFALL" well at least she fa- WAIT WHAT IS HE DOING?!. sans suddenly picked you up like how he picks up paps "OKAY HOLD ON TIGHT!" he then started running. you held on for you life. who knew he was so fast. so on no time you two ended up already at her front door. you stood up wobbly since you weren't used to going that fast,

"NOW HUMAN, I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO FRIENDS~! GET THE BONE OUT" you dug in your unusually deep pocket and pulled out the bone, wait where did this bow come from? you know what. everything is so weird that its just best never to ask ever.

sans knocked on the door and it opened up to a really grumpy looking Alphys "What do you want traitor." she summoned a axe "I should just kill you now for your crime against all monster kind!" even though a blade was to his face, he was so calm "BUT I BROUGHT A GIFT OF PEACE!" she stays silent before lowering her weapon, "okay what is this gift" she awaited the gift, so sans stepped aside and you held out the bone "i-i hope we can make peace~" you were shaking like crazy.

She squinted at you and forced a smile, "why. don't you. come in?" she walked inside and sans looked excited "DON'T WORRY! I WILL MAKE SURE SHE WON'T HURT YOU" he walked in proudly and confidently, you however was shaking as you walked in, Alphys had such a strained smile, like she was resisting with all her being to not attack you. "OH, THAT TACO I ATE EARLIER IS REALLY GETTING TO ME, I MUST USE YOUR BATHROOM" Alphys points him to the bathroom and he runs out,

there was a stilled silence between you two, When suddenly Alphys slammed her hands on her table glaring at you "So you think that just because you warmed me up me and you will be all 'buddy buddy'" she summoned a axe and held it at your neck "Well your dead wrong!" the blade was pressed at your neck, cutting your skin a little. 

A bone shot up from the ground and hit the axe away, "SORRY! IT WAS A ACCIDENT!" That was a lie but neither of you knew. she clicked her tongue and sat down "you maybe a guest in my house, but don't think for a second i won't kill you!" you gulped hard as Sans walked back in "SO HOW ARE THINGS GOING?" Alphys forced a smile on her face, "everything's fine~" she tapped her claws on the table making a axe quickly shoot up and cut your leg,

you yelped in surprise, and pain. both of them looked over to you as you hid your now bleeding leg "HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?" "yup! perfectly fine no need to worry about me!" you chuckled nervously hoping sans isn't suspicions, Alphys had a big'ol grin on her face though. "why don't you sit? me and sans will make some snacks~" she laughed darkly as you tried thinking of a excuse "a-as much as i would love to stay i....um....i'll just sit now"

you sat down at the table as they started cooking, though every once in awhile your leg would get cut by one of Alphys axes. you didn't know how much more you can take, and you wonder how much blood you lost, you were just staring blankly at the plate of food in front of you, "....HEY EMILY, ARE YOU OKAY?" you didn't respond to him, you felt so light headed, like you'll pass out at any moment. you felt something tap your shoulder, 

you looked over to sans with a pale face, you just couldn't keep your eyes open, so you passed out from blood loss,

* * *

 

As he saw the human flop on her food he quickly checked her, seeing the cuts on her legs he looked to alphys "ALPHYS WHAT DID YOU DO?" She looked away innocently "i didnt do a thing, she must have hurt herself on the way here," he knew she was lying, he really regrets taking you here if he knew you would get hurt without him knowing, he actually really wished you told him you were hurt instead of keeping it to yourself,

he picked you up and walked to the door, stopping just before leaving "Alphys...." his tone dropped low, as he looked back at her with a glare "Never, hurt my friend again. or your gonna have a bad time." it didn't seem like a convincing threat but his eye glowed as he said this, Alphys turned away with a 'tch' "traitor...."

he brought you back home and bandaged up your legs, he kept staring worriedly at your face. he didn't understand why but he felt like he needed. no that he had to protect you somehow, he gently put a hand to your cheek to check if your alright, he never took the time to really notice but human skin was very very soft, he couldn't help but let his hand linger on your cheek a bit longer, he weirdly felt as if he's seen you before,

like at some point he saw you and knows you. he saw you stir in your sleep about to wake up, he quickly removed his hand hoping you didn't notice,

* * *

You woke up, your eyes met with his concerned ones "oh hey, sorry i fainted, i was pretty tired," you had to lie to him because you didn't want him to worry about her. he stared intently at your face before smiling, "ITS OKAY HUMAN! I KNOW SHE CAN REALLY TIRE PEOPLE OUT," he got up and pat your head "YOU DO DROOL A LOT WHEN YOU SLEEP THOUGH" you then blushed and wiped your face of drool, this was a nice happy moment and you had to ruin it by drooling,

"NOW HUMAN, I RECOMMEND...NOT GOING OUTSIDE FOR AT LEAST A WEEK, ALPHYS IS STILL A LITTLE ANGRY SO YOU SHOULD STAY INDOORS UNTIL SHE CALMS DOWN~" it somehow seemed...odd. like he was hiding something, "WELL I SHALL GO GET SOME BOARD GAMES I FOUND! I'LL BE BACK" he quickly runs off to his room leaving oyu on the couch, you put a hand to your chin thinking, your gonna ask him about this, later though, since he seemed excited to play, so you can wait a little while longer

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, also i do have a plan for this later on with the 'child in the mirror' hopefully when it comes you'll enjoy~


	8. breaking all the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans seems much more panicked lately, and now there's a ton of rules. but rules are meant to be broken~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i havent posted a new chapter in a long while! im dealing with a little family problems but i'll try to get some out!, sorry for the short chapter but i'll try to do longer ones~

today was like any normal day, except sans seems really determined to keep you safe, to the point where it feels suffocating, he's currently sitting with you with a list of rules. "FOR YOUR SAFETY HUMAN, I HAVE MADE RULES" you sighed and leaned on your hand "and what are these fantastic rules~" you said in the most sarcastic way possible, that its shocking he ignored it. "RULE 1. NO GOING OUTSIDE PERIOD FOR THE NEXT MONTH OR TWO. RULE 2. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED DOWNSTAIRS FOR THE DURATION OF THE STAY AT HOME PERIOD. RULE 3. IF YOU NEED TO GO DOWN STAIRS PLEASE HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR DOING SO AS I DO NOT WANT YOU HURT, RULE 4. YOU MUST BE WRAPPED IN BLANKETS AT ALL TIMES TO MAKE SURE YO DON'T HURT YOURSELF" you heard him go on and on with these rules. and pretty much, your gonna be a caged bird.

"NOW HUMAN OFF YOU GO UPSTAIRS. AND YOU MUST STAY WRAPPED UP" you sighed and went along with it, a month or two will go by fast your sure of it~

* * *

its been three freaking weeks and your sick of this. not being allowed out of sans room, not being allowed to the bathroom without a escort to protect you, not being able to even look out the window or you'll get seen by someone, its pissing you off so much that you just wanna go ahead and break all these rules.....oh thats a great idea~ your stuck in here so long that you feel like your gonna die without fresh air, and no smell of disinfectant because he's worried you'll get sick.

you zip up your coat and open the window in his room climbing on the roof and closing the window, you shimmed down, being careful not to be in front of any windows so he won't see you. you ran and ran and ran until your legs started to hurt, you didn't know how but you ended up in water fall, you fell to your knees breathing a sigh of relief. your finally out of that house.

you looked around and saw how pretty it was here, you never really stopped and looked around....okay well mostly since you couldnt since sans ran with you in his arms, you stood up and started walking around looking at everything and playing with the echo flowers. you were sitting in front of one whispering 'butts' in it and it made you giggle. "heheh, butts~" you smiled finally having fun again...then you noticed something,

you stood up and saw the back of a child run around a corner. it looked like a human, maybe you really arent the only human here! you quickly ran after the child calling out to the kid "hey slow down!" you kept following having no idea what your getting into.

* * *

sans walked into the room with your dinner and dropped the plate with a smash as he saw you were gone "emily?....emily....EMILY?!" he started to panic. he looked under the bed, in the closet. hell even though his bone box not caring if he made a mess. he slammed his door open and it jolted papyrus away "Bro whats up?" he said casually as sans ran over and lifted up the side of the couch looking under before dropping it "EMILY'S GONE! AND EVEN AFTER I MADE ALL THOSE RULES FOR HER SAFETY!" 

he looked all around the house as paps sighed and pat his shoulder "bro, she went outside. she was trying to be sneaky but i heard a thump and saw her run towards the direction of where you two battled" sans hugged him quickly and bolted out the door seeing your foot prints of your hiking boots and following them. paps sighed with a big grin "He maybe smart but at times he can be so naive~"

sans ran all around snowdin and the battle field not finding you, he saw left over snow tracks towards waterfall and he panicked more, what if Alphys gets to you? she'll take your soul and he'll never be able to see your precious smile again! he followed the hard to see footprints since waterfall was always so dimly lit, he heard your voice calling out to someone, he ran quickly following your voice as fast as he can

* * *

you kept following this kid, dang they were fast. you were almost out of breath as you saw them stop and walk on some kind of platform, you walked over and reached out for the kid but they vanished and you felt a push on your back, and you started to fall into the large dark hole, you turned around and your eyes widened seeing the face of someone you knew. the child in the mirror. they had a large grin and red eyes as they watch you fall, you closed your eyes starting to cry and accepting fate as you waited for death....again

and yet again you felt no pain, it was more like a floating feeling. you opened your eyes and saw sans using magic to grab your soul and tug you over to him, he looked so angry and worried, you never seen him like this. he breaths in and starts yelling somehow louder then he usually is "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GOING INTO WATERFALL WHEN I SAID NOT TO LEAVE MY ROOM! AND SEE WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED YOU ALMOST DIED! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE STUPID AND LEAVE THE HOUSE WHEN IM THINKING OF WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!"

you felt anger well up in you, whats good for you? _**whats good for you!?**_ you glared and yelled back "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHATS GOOD FOR ME!" he fell silent as you started to cry while yelling "I WAS STUCK IN THAT HOUSE LIKE A CAGED BIRD. THATS NOT GOOD FOR ME ITS _SUFFOCATING_! I DIDNT WANT TO BE BABIED! IM NOT A CHILD, IM A GROWN PERSON THAT DOESNT NEED TO BE TREATED LIKE A KID MADE OF FRAGILE GLASS!" you started to calm down and you felt his grip on your arms tighten, his eyes pitch black and tone suddenly serious

"you want me to stop treating you like a kid?....you want me to stop treating you like glass?......... **fine** " his blue eyes showed up again, but it was cold eyes, the eyes of someone you didnt know. he tugged you down and pressed a kiss to your lips while having a tight grip on your arms. you where in shock of whats happening, he pulled away a slight flush of blue on his cheeks as he turned away from you and held one arm with a hand "we're going home now." 

you have never felt even remotely scared of him but now?...your a little afraid. your fingers brushed against your lips as your being dragged home with sans by the arm, you never knew he could be so...cold and scary before, he's like someone else you don't know....but for now you just comply and follow quietly, your cheeks red, and too afraid to say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy~ if you have any questions about the story or future chapters go to my blog   
> the-randomdemon.tumblr.com  
> also THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LISTEN TO LOVE SONGS AHHHHHHH


	9. Scary berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hole 'breaking the rules' thing he seems more cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would just like to say i get very very giddy when i get a comment~ and the two from the last chapter just make me more excited to write this next chapter since we gotta keep going with THE SCARY BERRY!

its been two days and sans is still as cold as when he dragged you back, though any time paps is around he's back to his cheery self, like nothing happened and that he wasnt mad. he was sitting on the couch watching napstaton, his most favorite celebrity {and the only one} with a cold stare, you felt guilty for leaving but it was totally justified. you were being kept like a bird and you left, but now since he dragged you back, he said he dropped the rules, but the tone in his voice said otherwise, it was as if he was enforcing it even more even without saying so,

you awkwardly was sitting next to him since paps had just left and sans was putting up a fake smile bringing you to the couch like a buddy before letting go and scooting as far away as possible while watching tv. you twiddled your thumbs while trying to think up something to say, but anytime you even tried to speak up you would see his cold stare at the tv and then shut up. he suddenly stood up and it made you jump a little, he walked over to the door putting a hand to the knob before stopping and speaking up

"Do not leave the house, im going for a walk." his low tone only made you gulp and nod your head as he left, when you didn't hear the crunch of snow you sighed, "man i messed up, big time" you laid on the couch closing your eyes to rest, finally relaxing for once without worrying....

* * *

when sans left the house and started walking she dropped his stern face and crouched holding his head in his hand "WHY DID I HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT TO HER!? I KNOW SHE HATED THE RULES BUT I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP TOO LONG, SHE'S SO SCARED OF ME NOW....HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS...." He started thinking of who to go to for help, muffet? no she's a big gossip, if you tel even one secret to her it always ends up spread around wither she wants to or not. papyrus? no his lazy brother knew nothing of girls.....only two others came to his mind, but he couldn't go to Alphys since she's still mad, he sighs and teleports to the only person he can rely on now....Undyne.

He walked up to the lab and knocked on the door, he heard shuffling and the door opening "y-yes! o-oh..." she looked shocked to see him, and he doesn't blame her, they haven't talked in so long, not after the amalgamates. "YES ITS ME- i-i mean its me...look i know we haven't talked in so long but i need your help." she was silent for a bit before pushing up her glasses and walking inside "come in," he followed behind making sure the doors close. 

"s-sorry its so messy, i haven't found the time to clean up~ s-so what is it you need help with" he rubbed the back of his neck a little nervous of how to explain without telling her Emily's a human "w-well there's a girl-" and he was cut of with a squeal "AHHH OH MY GOSH ARE YOU IN LOVE!? WHO IS IT! IS SHE PRETTY? TELL TELL TELL!" well when it comes to anything relationship related Undyne is always a huge shipper, she even shipped her trash can with a cup of ramen,

"CALM DOWN!....okay so i messed up bad...i was protecting the girl from getting hurt by not letting her outside, or downstairs....or out of my room" he heard her tsk and shake her head "I see whats going on, you made her feel like a doll that should never be touched. and she hated that, so she broke the rules and left right?" he nodded and continued "so when i panicked and found her we started yelling and i...um...." a blue hue came to his cheekbones as she shyly kept going "i...kissed her.." 

he heard a high pitch gasp/squeal "oh my gosh! how did he react?!" she asked excitedly as she pulled up a chair "well thats the bad part...she's terrified of me, when i make a noise even too loud she jumps like im gonna hurt her, so ive been pretending to still be mad at her and i think its making it worse...." she thinks and pats his shoulder "don't worry. this is just like in mew mew kissy cutie episode 56, when mew mew's friend scared the girl he liked, so mew mew helped him out by kissing him and taking control making him say what she said, and she used her charm and words to help make things better~ of course he didnt know that she controlled him unlike in episode 78 when ryu was kissed and-" 

and there she goes. but she did have a good point. if he got someone to write a script or something to say he can apologize correctly, he grabbed her hands with stars in his eyes "UNDYNE YOUR A GENUIS!" She chuckled and pushed up her glasses "w-well i am pretty s-smart~" he looked around and grabbed blank paper and a pen and handed it to her "WRITE WHAT I SHOULD SAY TO HER! AND YOU'LL COME WITH AND HELP ME!" she gulped. 

undyne always stayed in the lab since it was nice and cool~ she did not like leaving because of the heat. "o-okay! for love!" "IM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER BUT WHATEVER MAKES YOU HAPPY!" he did not think ahead and forgot he had to tell her she was human. oh well.

* * *

 you awoke from your nap well rested and stood up at the same time as the door opened, you jumped as sans walked in looking like he's sorry, "EMILY. I CAME HERE TO SAY.....I AM VERY SORRY FOR SCARING YOU, I AM SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU HERE LIKE A CAGED BIRD. AND I AM SORRY FOR THE KISS I TOTALLY LIKED......UNDYNE! NO!" you looked behind you and saw a fish lady, she quickly crouched down to hide herself, "sans did you get someone to help just because you couldn't say sorry?" 

he sighed looking you straight in the eye, not with he cold one's you've seen, but with caring, warm eyes. "YES...I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY SORRY....NO PUN INTENDED," You both laughed weakly before smiling at him "im glad your not still mad, when you were being cold to me...i felt like i lost all your trust, and that you hated me" he gasped and grabbed your shoulders "I WOULD NEVER HATE YOU! YOUR MY FRIEND!"

you giggled happy that everything okay now "and i um.... _liked the kiss_..." he leaned forward not quite hearing that "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" you blushed and backed away "n-nothing! im just gonna uh....sleep! yeah im gonna sleep im super tired.. but im glad things are okay now~" you walked upstairs and went to his bed just to fake sleep, undyne though was squealing like crazy, looks like she found the next show to watch~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it~ of course he can't stay mad long, you know the drill by now,  
> also Undyne is gonna put cameras in their house now


	10. Shadows in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem back to normal, but its like your more accident prone for some reason,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy~ okay this will be the start of this actually having a plot to this instead of it just being random. so prepare for angst in the future chapters as the plot will slowly appear~

your glad things are back to normal, but there's one thing thats bothering you...you seem to keep getting hurt more, when you tried to use the knife you kept accidentally cutting your hand, when you walk to the kitchen, you stub you toe, every, single, time. and just today you were walking downstairs and you almost fell to your demise, "HUMAN YOU MUST BE MORE CAREFUL, JUST BECAUSE THE RULES ARE GONE DOESNT MEAN YOU SHOULD BE RECKLESS" 

you sigh a bit "i know but its like something is making me do this" he tilts his head confused "im not sure how to explain it but its like some invisible force is making me trip and hurt myself, like somethings trying to kill me" you sigh again and shrug "but im sure im just more clumsy then usual since my dreams have been weird...." he leans forward a bit interested "WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR DREAMS?" you look down and start to explain "well ever since recently i would have a dream, im in front of a large mirror and my reflection is of a child with a blue sweater, and closed eyes, they tell me something and jump out and i wake up..."

you paused for a bit before you keep going "but recently my dream has been blank, it would be just me in a place with a single spot light on me, i would hear whispers and a few figures in the darkness, then black goo would crawl to me, i try to run but if i did i would be in the darkness, eventually it covers my entire body and i hear a laugh and red eyes in the darkness before i awake," Sans was thinking before giving you a hug "DO NOT WORRY! NIGHTMARES ARE JUST DREAMS THAT BECOME TWISTED, TONIGHT I WILL SING YOU A LULLABY SO YOU'LL HAVE SWEET DREAMS~"

you chuckle really believing he'll do it, and that you'll have sweet dreams, you look to the doorway of the kitchen and see the kid you saw before "you!" she ran over as the kid when inside and disappeared, "not again...." you clench your fists as sans walks over "WHATS WRONG? YOU SUDDENLY YELLED AND RAN IN HERE FOR NO REASON" you looked at him like he's crazy, "you didnt see the kid that ran in here?" "WHAT KID?" so your going crazy, greeeaaattt.

"n-never mind, just forget about it," you walked back over to the couch rubbing your temples, you couldnt just be seeing things right? the kid was real right?....okay maybe not, maybe it is your imagination, you glanced back and saw the kid again, laughing at you. you sighed and turned on the tv to ignore them, sans sat next to you excited to see Napstaton,

even as hours past that kid was still here, and when you give chase they disappear out the front door like they are trying to lead you, but your not falling for it again, last time you followed the kid they pushed you off a edge, so your not dealing with that again,

well...maybe the kid was leading you somewhere important....no way, that can't be true, best to ignore and stop thinking about it. and you did, you spend the next two days ignoring the kid. until it got annoying. sans and paps were luckily out, so you called out to the kid standing there again "what do you want. why do you keep running?" you crossed your arms as the kid smiled _"im just observing~ theres no need to be so hasty, in due time you'll know~"_ and after that the kid faded,

"in due time i'll know? what the heck is that kid planning" you sigh as sans walks in "HELLO HUMAN~ I AM BACK" you smiled at him still thinking what that kid could want, "so what are we doing today" he rubs his chin and shrugs "UNFORTUNATELY, I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HAVE NOTHING TO DO..." you chuckle and pat his head "its alright, i'll pick something today" you think until something popped in your mind, you arent even supposed to be here, your supposed to be trying to go home

"sans...i can't play today..." he tilts his head at that "WHY NOT HUMAN?" you look him in the eye and breath in "im supposed to go home, i got so distracted since its so fun being with you and paps that i forgot my mission...i have to go home." he looks down and rubs his arm before sighing "VERY WELL, BUT I SHALL COME WITH YOU!" you were surprised by that statement, but i guess an adventure alone would be more lonely then with a friend, 

"okay. but are you sure paps will be okay with it?" he smiled and pat your head "DO NOT WORRY, WE WILL RUN INTO HIM A LOT SINCE HE HAS A LOT OF STATIONS," Well thats good to know, "well lets go then~" he nods and you both leave the house to set off for waterfall,

* * *

you walk past the place you battled and went into waterfall, admiring all the pretty flowers, though almost as soon as your in you see paps "Hey paps!" he looks over waking from a nap and waving at you two. "whats up, going to Alphys again?" you shivered just thinking about going back to her "n-no sans is gonna help me go home" he nods and yawns falling back asleep as sans sighs mumbling 'lazybones' as he starts to walk.

you fall a little behind to admire the flowers and scenery, "this place is so pretty, it always amazes me how an entire kind can build civilization and have extraordinary things like snow and glowing flowers that repeat things," he looks back at your amazed face with a gentle smile before stopping at one, "HEY LETS LISTEN TO ONE~" you both lean into the flower and hear a whisper 'butts' you snort because this is the flower you whispered in, sans just makes a complicated expression "WHO WOULD WHISPER BUTTS!" and the flower repeated the butts part,

you tried to keep in your laughs but that failed horribly, "im sorry! its just too funny~" he groaned and just kept walking, "aww sans! don't be mad~" you ran up and kept calling his name "Sansy~" that seemed to have made him blush since his face was blue, you do question how a skeleton can blush, but thats for later~

you both kept walking in silence, your legs started hurting and just couldnt walk anymore, you fell to your knees and sans looked back worried "im just tired...can we break for a bit?" he nods and sits next to you. you lay on the ground, the weird grass feeling so nice and soft, the gentle sounds of water and...bells? well whatever it is its really calming and you drift to sleep, too tired to care,

he takes off his strange cape bandanna thing and draped it over you so you could rest, he laid down too and looked up to the ceiling thinking. he glances down at your sleeping face with a smile before pulling you close and holding you as you two slept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter and as always i hope you liked it~  
> also the path to get to places will be much longer then in the actual game, so they can take longer and the plot can progress


	11. Adventure though waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and sans go though waterfall, but of course it isnt as easy as it sounds,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry about not posting a new chapter for so long, my family is dealing with money problems and ive been getting weird headaches, i'll try to get the next one out as soon as i can!

you awoke to the feeling of something.....hard. its like being pressed against a rock with metal on it, you looked up at sans sleeping face, you sat up seeing he put his bandanna scarf thing around you, you smiled and pat his head noticing he's sweating, you hear mumbling and lean down to try and hear, "brother....no..." he woke up with his eye flaring blue, it took a bit before he calmed down and turned to you "O-OH HUMAN! I GUESS YOU HEARD MY DREAM. DO NOT WORRY! IT IS NOTHING~"

you felt like he was lying, but you decided to shrug it off and not ask him, you put his bandanna cape thing back on him and kissed his forehead "a magic kiss to keep nightmares at bay~" his face was flushed blue, he hid himself in his bandanna. you laughed at that and stood up holding a hand out to him, "lets get going, we have to get though this place so i can go home," he nodded, his face still flushed as he grabbed your hand and stood up.

he started walking forgetting to let go of your hand, you were gonna say something but its somehow comforting and nice for him to hold your hand, its also warm like a actual person, you blushed a little savoring the moment between you two. well until he notices he's still holding your hand, then the moment will be ruined.

you two kept walking though waterfall, you admired everything around. from the tall grass, to the blue flowers, it weirdly got darker, and darker, yet somehow even darker. you felt the hand you were holding slip out of your grasp as you stopped "s-sans?....sans..." you were alone again, in a dark place with no light. you felt an intense gaze on your back, you turned slowly and saw eyes and a smile, all in red. you freaked out and ran away from it. yet everywhere you turned you saw it, there was no escape and you can't see a thing.

you felt something hook around your ankle dragging you down into the ground, something warm and gooey kept pulling you in deeper, and deeper. you jammed your nails in the dirt to try and keep yourself from being pulled in, you saw the foot of someone and looked up, that smile plastered on their face as they raised a foot to stomp on your hands, when you heard a voice call out your name "EMILY! EMILY WHERE ARE YOU!" 

Sans was walking over with a lantern full of glowing echo flowers, the child clicked their tongue and faded like a puff of dust. he walked over to you and held out a hand, you grabbed and and quickly stood up, looking back at the spot you were in. it was just ground. there was no weird pile of goo just dirt, "EMILY WHY WHERE YOU ON THE GROUND?" 

"i...i tipped," you smiled at him so he wouldn't worry, but your heart felt a little heavy, and not in the 'i feel bad for lying' kind of heavy. it felt like something was dragging it down. "lets just keep going" you held onto his hands as you started to walk out of the dark room. 

the child crossed their arms with a glare "That meddling little annoyance, looks like if i want to get to the girl. i'll have to get rid of the obstical" they laughed as all the light left from the room.

* * *

"you're sure you know where your going right?"

"OF COURSE!"

"and we aren't lost right?"

"YES!"

"then why have we passed this heart shaped rock twelve times?" you pointed to the rock with a blank face as he fell to his knees

"I'M SORRY HUMAN I GOT US LOST!" you sighed and took the lantern from him, patting his head

"don't worry about it. im sure i can find a way out" you had no idea where to go at all. you just started walking forward when a axe almost totally cut you, "fu-" before you can finish he grabbed your hand and you two started to run, as you ran you two dodged axes that shot out of the ground "I THOUGHT WE WOULDN'T SEE HER AGAIN!" you yelled out in fear

"I THOUGHT WE WOULDN'T! SHE MUST HAVE FOLLOWED US" as you two kept running he decided to let go of your hand "GO ON WITHOUT ME! I'LL HOLD HER OFF!" you nodded and kept running. he made a big wall of bone and then ran to catch up, he saw her leap over it and ran past him.

you kept on running until you reached a dead end. you didn't see any axes, you didn't hear anything. you figured it safe and started walking back. you saw a figure thinking its sans but stopped when you saw her. sans was running to try and stop her but it was too late, she cut the bridge. you where falling into the darkness, all you saw was sans leaning over the edge yelling your name, but you heard nothing. you kept falling until you just couldn't hear or feel anything, you closed your eyes since you just couldn't keep them open.

* * *

sans watched as you fell to your doom, Alphys looked happy that she finally got her but sans. he was mad, no mad is a understatement, he was furious. he has never been so mad in his life until now. he stood up and summoned a bone, a sharp one this time. he held the sharp side to her neck, "you...you killed her..." his eye flared blue as he glared at her. she's never seen this side of him before and honestly. she's slightly scared.

"s-sans come on, she's just a pain 'ol human, she needed to die so we can take her soul, and im gonna go down there and get it," he summoned more bones to stop her from leaving

"no...your gonna pay." he started using bone attacks in which she dodged, "ha! is that all you go-" he turned her soul blue and started thrashing her around, she summoned axes but he dodged them effortlessly. he even summoned, the one thing he usually wouldn't summon. a gaster blaster, he made a blue bone cage around her and aimed the blaster at her,

"w-wait! under this is the dump, im sure she landed on something soft!" he stopped powering his blast and let get her go

"for the sake of your life she better be alive," he hopped on said blaster and rode it down the hole to find you, 

* * *

you opened your eyes and saw a unfamiliar place. you saw someone, but it wasnt just anyone, it was you. you were dead, you were before the king dead on the ground. your soul being taken and put in a large tube next to others. was this your future? how your gonna die. you hear a laughter and turn around to see the child "yes this is how you'll end, you'll never go home, never see your mom dad, brother or sister." the snapped and it changed

it was you but this time you were home, you were having fun with sans, you were happy and alive. "Im sure you want this future do you not?" you nodded since this the best ending, "then lets make a deal, i will help you to that happy ending if you help me with a plan," they held out their hand to you with a big creepy smile "do we have a deal?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahah! a deal with someone who has tried to kill you, will she take their hand? or reject~ find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading! i made a art blog and im planning on drawing something relating to this story eventuallu~ my art blog is  
> thedemon-doodles.tumblr.com


	12. The demon that comes when you call its name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you shouldnt trust those who give you false hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh 43 Kudos, 3 Bookmarks and 900 hits!? i wanna thank everyone for the support and liking the story! i hope you enjoy today's chapter!

you thought for a moment. if you accepted you would get the ending you wanted but it might be a trick. but if you don't you'll die at the hand of the king, you reached your hand out, only fingertips touching when you felt your hand jerked back by some invisible force, and when you tried to pull your hand back it just kept tugging you farther away from them, you were being tugged to a light, you were waking up. 

the child looked at their fingers with a big smirk "I guess the process will be slow, but wonderful in the end" they laugh as you wake up.

* * *

Sans had been looking around for you like crazy, when he saw your body on the ground he quickly landed and checked you for any injury's, he's never been this scared for anyone's life, not even his lazy brother's, he rubbed his thumb on your cheek having that feeling in his soul again, a nice fluttery feeling knowing you're okay. he thought back to the anime he (was forced) watched, he finally knew what this feeling was, it was love. he loved you it all made sense, the way you made his heart flutter when you smiled brightly, the way he found you cute when you got amazed, it was all so clear to him now.

he sighed, why didn't he realize this sooner? it was crazy. and now that he's realized his feelings it feels...a little awkward, do you even like him back? or do you only like him as a friend? all these thoughts swirled in his head. he then remembered he had to tend to you. he lifted you so you were sitting up, he slowly shook you "EMILY. EMILY PLEASE WAKE UP!" he says worriedly, your eyes slowly open and he breathes a sigh of relief as he hugs you tightly 

* * *

 woke up confused, and felt sans hugging you tight, "Sans? what are we doing here?" you ask confused, he pulls away with a smile "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! WE SHOULD JUST GET GOING, THAT FALL WAS PRETTY BAD BUT LUCKILY UOU LANDED ON SOME FLOWERS," flowers? you looked down at the flowers you landed on "...y-yeah..lets get going, I'm fine" you stood up and dusted off the petals, walking forward with him, you felt your foot plummeted and you tripped into water

"water!?" you were soaked now, Sans was holding back laughter as you glared at him and marched forward, Sans just used the trash there to get over the water, you saw a dummy but passed by him, you heard rattling and turned around to see him turn red, he went under the water blocking the way "Think you can just walk past me!? well think again!" you were pulled into battle before sans got to you, everything went black around and your soul was tugged out, 

you instantly went for spare and he laughed "HA! Sparing won't work! And don't think of fighting! you can't hurt me!" you saw magic balls fire at you and you moved out of the way watching as it hit him and he got angry, seeing it hurt him, so you kept dodging but it increasingly got harder when he used rockets, you got blown up a few times and really question how you're alive. "I DON'T NEED THEM, I HAVE KNIFES!" he threw a knife and you sidestepped out of the way

"IM....ALL OUT OF KNIFES" he starts to rage and acid tears come down, you saw the ghost you met before and chatted a little before he left and you were let out of battle, you were still in the air though so you dropped in the water, sans ran over and pulled you to your feet and to dry land, "IM SORRY I COULDNT HELP YOU" you sighed "it's alright, can you start a fire so I can dry off." he nods and gathers things and starts a small fire, he went off to grab more things and you took off your sweater, 

the scars on your skin stung a little as you rubbed them, Sans ran back and dropped it int he fire after seeing you without your sweater. you had scars all up your arm and stomach, you glanced over and blushed trying to hide them "E-EMILY...WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THESE MARKS?" he took a step forward and you scooted back a little "it's nothing....nothing important..." you turned away from him letting your sweater, boots, and socks dry off,

it was uncomfortable for you to sit here and have him stare at every scar, you felt a shirt tossed to you, you turned and saw it was his shirt, he looked away and you saw that the bones across his chest looked worn, like it has been put through a lot, but it was oddly in the shape of a large scar. you looked down at the shirt and put it on feeling more comfortable in it, though it was a little big on you, he smiled at you and scooted over patting your head,

"Its fine you don't wanna talk about your scars. but know that if you ever need to talk..I'm here." when he does that genuine, gentle smile. it's as if he was someone else. you nodded and hugged your knees to yourself slowly falling sleep.

* * *

hours passed and you woke up, you glanced over and saw him asleep, you stood up and walked around finding some water, you sat and started to sing a lullaby "moonlight, shine bright, may you rest today. with the stars up above, and the moon guiding ways.  moonlight, shine bright, may I burden your pain, into the cold night, may nightmares go away," you kept repeating the song. it was your favorite since it was the one your mom would always sing.

* * *

Sans woke up and saw you were gone. he heard singing, the most beautiful singing he's ever heard in his life. he stood up and followed the song. "moonlight, shine bright, may you rest today." as he got closer he saw who was singing, it was you. he leaned on the wall and a rock fell alerting her. she turned around quickly not expecting him to be there. "h-how long have you been listening?" he smiled and walked over "not long, I heard wonderful singing and I needed to follow it" his cheeks had a hint of blue, his mind was racing. why did he say that!? she's gonna think he's weird!

* * *

you didn't expect him to show up, and now your cheeks were hot, you looked away from him shyly "i-I'm not that good, I'm pretty bad at singing, this is the only song I know," he stares at her and puts his hand on her's silently

"well I think your voice is pretty THE MAGNIFICANT SANS SAYS SO! AND I DO NOT SAY COMPLEMENTS LIGHTLY~" you laughed a bit at that,

"thanks sans," you stood up "I'm gonna go put back on my clothes, I'm sure they are dry" you leave to go grab them. you slip on your shirt and sweater, feeling comfortable in its warmth. you slip on your boots which are still a little wet. you walk over with his shirt and hand it to him "there you go bonehead" he groans and rolls his eyes at the joke, secretly holding back laughter. as soon as both of you are ready to go you start walking forward,

as you kept walking it started to rain, you saw umbrellas and you picked up two, one for you and one for him, but as you walked you saw a statue. you walked over and put the second umbrella there. and music filled the place "what a wonderful song...."  you smiled and hummed along as you grabbed his hand to pull him into your umbrella and kept walking, soon you reached the most wonderful view you have ever seen, "oh my god.... its so beautiful"

"YES...VERY PRETTY..." you didn't even notice he was staring at your face as he said that. you shook your head and kept walking looking at the scenery pass by. you soon got to a mountain looking thing and stopped just at the entrance, you saw something falling...no wait THATS A SOMEONE!.

Alphys dropped down with an axe putting you in battle. you freaked out as she smiled turning your heart green, shields appeared attached to your arms "you can't escape while green! so fight like a man!" arrow like things shot at you and you blocked them with the shields, some were slow, and others were way too fast and you got hit. you felt this weird urge like something was making you think. what if you killed her? before you came back to your senses your hand was hovering over the fight button, but you pressed spare instead.

after awhile she turned you back to red and only one thought was in your head. GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE. you pressed flee and you were out of battle, you grabbed sans's wrist and ran it, but she was too fast and caught up quick. you dealt with more arrows and running until you stopped at the end of a bridge in hotland. she was running quick but tripped on the bridge getting her foot stuck. you and sans...kinda just watched as she tried getting it off. you walked over helping her out of it, she glared at you and turned "Dork...I'll let you live, for now" she then storms off,

you and sans sigh in relief. you two looked ahead and saw the large building the lab, Sans was perfectly fine with going in. but you were nervous. he squeezed your hand and you two walked forward to the lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'll try to get the next chapter out soon!


	14. Writer time

{okay so i havent touched the story in so long that i can't continue it, but instead im gonna reboot it, fix things up and rewrite the story. some things will be the same but i will rewrite it so i like it better, sorry that im ending it but i will put a link to the new rebooted story here. and i hope you'll enjoy the rewrite!} <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8519026/chapters/19526722>


End file.
